Elemental Control
The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water. This power was first introduced after Lauren Bennett began to teach Ayana how to control and harness her magical powers. The capabilities may include moving, altering, and mixing existing elements and changing weather elements. Description This power works by Ayana's will to manipulate natural elements, and then channel that will through her hands to call on the elements in his surrounding. It also seems to work by her sensing the elements in her surroundings and then manipulating them. While Jamia's ability to manipulate fire is never shown, her power's manifestation began with this element before he started manifesting the other three. In battle, fire would be a devastating weapon against other vampires. Lorena has demonstrated his power at the residence of The Old Ones; she creates geysers from the nearby river and practices creating gusts of wind. On another occasion before the confrontation with the The Old Ones, she moves boulders into an area accessible to her in case she has to fight. On the last occasion she creates a fissure in the ground, and a strong gust of wind to try and halt the advancing "mist" effect of Michael's power. Basic Elements *'Fire (Pyrokinesis)' - can have control only the flames, embers, or any object with a temperature considerably higher. The manipulation of fire is one of the most used and basic in the use of magic. However, it requires concentration, as loss of control can lead to death who use this power. The Fire is associated with strong emotions such as passion, anger, rage. *'Water (Hydrokinesis)' - can have control only the bodies of water, liquids of any kind. The manipulation of water is used for divination, healing and restoration of nature. Despite not being widely used as an element attack, requires concentration to comply with the desired goal. The Water is associated with passive emotions such as serenity, tranquility. *'Air (Aerokinesis)' - can have control only the gusts of wind, tornadoes. The manipulation of air is used for cause storms, rain or cleaning the environment. Despite not being widely used as an element attack, Unlike the other elements, air is the weakest and powerful at once, requires concentration to comply with the desired goal. The Air is associated with emotions such as freedom, harmony, wholeness. *'Earth (Geokinesis)' - can have control only the minerals and earth movements. The manipulation of earth is used for earthquakes, tremors, agriculture. This element is considered the most difficult to handle, since its shape is solid makes it less flexible in comparison to the other. However, it is good to be used as a powerful defense or attack against the enemy. The Earth is associated with patience, strength, goodness. Advanced Elements *'Lightning (Electrokinesis)' - can control the energy in the environment. Due to the complexity and difficulties in controlling this element, in the novels, it only mentions Eric as the only immortal able to use it. It is extremely aggressive and lethal in comparison with the other four elements, as it is pure energy capable of destroying a physical body and reduce it to ashes in seconds. Can Be Used By *'Witches (TV Series) '- can manipulate the elements with training and concentration. First start with the fire, which is the most basic to a witch, followed by water, air and earth. Most of the time, witches use fire to attack the vampires, along with water as fuel for flames. *'Vampires (Novel)' - can only be used by someone extremely powerful and old as The Old Ones. It is mentioned that Eric can control the lightning but to an unusual and deadly. However, the running water can weaken the vampires, fire can destroy them. Limitations Although this gift is extremely powerful, it is useless against mental attacks, the best example being his attempt to halt other witches advancing "mist" using wind and creating a fissure in the ground, using gravity to blow away the mist with no success; this proved ineffective because the mist was only an illusion, and not a physical attack. Trivia *In the series, a witch can control the elements at a basic level. More power and experience, the effects will be larger and harder to control. *Despite its weak appearance, the element of Air is the most powerful element to control. This can be noted as the control over air can be lethal to all living being, as air is needed to survive, the user can strip the air out of the livings body. *In the novels, the origin of vampires is a mystery, but some of the powers of the undead are controlling elements and weather. In TV Series, vampires are hated by Nature, and the witches (servants of Nature) are the only ones able to use these powers. Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Powers Category:Witchcraft